Zack's a Lucky Guy 2: What else happened?
by The Unsung Dude4
Summary: I's a midquel to my 1st story. A midquel is a sequel that takes place in the middle of a story. Currently on hiatus. I don't own anything, I merely write what comes to my head for my stories.


Midquel to "Zack's a Lucky Guy" ch. 1. This is the midquel to "Zack's a Lucky Guy" I thought of. It's really a thing I'm trying. It's in between chapters 4-5 & 6 of the 1st book. I thought to do another book between them instead of writing a whole shit load of chapters. It's in my little universe of this show. IDK if I'll add Marcus as a character, yet. Probably not. Enjoy!

It's after gym class, & everyone was already gone from the locker room except Zack. He was trying to get his locker open so he could change back into his regular clothes. When he finally got it open, everyone had gone back to their rooms.

"Damn, now I'm gonna be late to my next class in about 15 minutes," he said looking at his watch, "Cool, I'm late to class every day, so I already set the bar too low for any teacher to expect me on time, or at all." He decided to take a quick shower to run out the clock. He turned on the water, got out of everything he had on, & stepped in the shower.

"Psst..." he heard, then shrugged it off. "Pssst..." he heard it louder than before. He peaked outside the shower curtain, & there was Maya, standing there, staring at him. He started to walk towards her.

"What are you doing here, Maya?" he asked, astonished.

"Well, I was just sitting in the girls' locker room, thinking about you," she grabbed his cock, & started stroking it, "And I wondered if I could go anymore time without your magic meat stick."

"And?" "And I couldn't, so I came here & hoped you'd still be stuck on your locker, I waited in one of the stalls 'til you finally came in, & that's where we are, now." She bent down, put down her bag, took off her shirt, & said going back to stroking his dick,

"Even flaccid & wet, your cock is big." Hearing that made Zack get harder.

"Thanks."

"You wanna see these babies?" She said, pointing at her bra.

"Oh, yeah." Zack said, staring at her boobs.

"You know, they've grown a size or 2 since that 3-way with Bailey." she said, unhooking it from the back, then let it fall to the floor, leaving Zack in a big stare.

"Yeah, I've noticed." Zack's dick now at full extent.

"I guess it's from you cumming inside my ass." she said, grasping his dick.

"Maybe." he said, amazed.

Then, Maya started stroking him. Then, she started to lick his dick. Then, she took his head in her mouth & started bobbing up & down, fast. She hummed on his dick a bit, deep throating him. Zack moaned a bit. Then, Maya took her mouth off & started licking him. Then, she lifted herself up more a bit & took him in between her boobs. She began to titty fuck him. Zack moaned a bit more.

"You like my big fucking tits around your big fucking cock?" Maya asked, sliding her tits slowly up & down, slowly. Looking up at Zack, as she said that.

"Oh, fuck yes!" Zack yelled.

"Good." Maya said. Then she picked up speed.

"Ah, Maya, I'm gonna cum!" Zack said. Then, he popped out of Maya's boobs & forced himself inside her open mouth, going back & forth, fast. "Ugh." he said, then he came in Maya's mouth. She swallowed it all as it came out. He pulled out.

"Well, that was different & delicious." Maya said after a second.

"Yeah, sorry." Zack apologized.

"Don't be," Maya said,

"I like when you take charge like that."

"Yeah, maybe I should 'take charge' more often."

"(Slight chuckle) Yeah, don't get ahead of yourself, sweety." she said. Then she grasped ahold of his dick, "I don't want you getting soft on me."

"For you, I'll never go soft."

"Cute, now follow me." she said. He gave her a wondering look, then followed her to the shower. She took off her pants, Zack was surprised, but not too surprised that she wasn't wearing anything under them. She slipped out of her shoes, then got in the shower & turned it on. "You coming in, or what?" she said, impatiently.

"Yeah, just give me a sec." he said. He then got in the shower. He faced her, then she turned around, her boobs bouncing & wet. Then, she grabbed his dick, leaned back, placed it just outside her vag, then pushed down on it, her front facing him.

"Wait here! Aren't you worried about me getting you pregnant!"

"It'll be fine, just pull out when you have to cum & do it, instead of cumming in me."

"Right, I hadn't thought of that."

"Right, now fuck me, you big, & I mean BIG, handsome lug you."

"You got it!" he said, then he started moving in & out, back & forth. (Ya like how I milk that shit?) Then, he started to go faster.

"Ohhhhhh, Zack!" Maya yelled, pleasurably.

"Yeah, take it all inside you!" he yelled back. Then, he felt a wetness hit his dick, it wasn't the water because that was hitting his back. He suddenly looked down & saw a liquid flowing out of Maya's pussy. He pulled out for a sec, then a what looked like a mini explosion went off out of Maya's pussy.

"Aggggghhhhhhh!" Maya yelled.

Zack looked at her surprised a bit, "Did you just cum!"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Yes! I have finally made a woman cum before me!" he said while looking up & raising his fists in the air, victorious.

"Well, If you're so proud, let's see if you can do it again." she said, sneering at him with a slight smile.

"Bitch, you know I can." he said, sneering back.

"Prove it." she said, then jutting her boobs out & shaking them a bit to entice him.

"Bitch, I am gonna rock your world."

"Bring it."

"Oh, it's already brung."

"Ok, then bring it in here," she said, holding open her pussy hole.

"Fine, but you're about to feel really weakened when I'm almost done."

"Fine, we'll see, just slide it in."

"Phht... Prepare to eat your words." he said, then he jammed his dick right back into her hole, hard. She breathed in a bit, quietly. 'I heard that, now get ready for the best fucking of your life!'

Then, he started moving in & out again, slow at first, then picked up speed. Maya threw her head back & Zack picked her right leg up & held it with his hand at his side.

"Oh, shit." Maya said finally, then came again, Panting. Zack pulled out.

"What was that, you said? 'Wait and see'? Well, I waited & I see, now you have lost."

"Yeah, that was great, but how would you like to make it interesting?"

"What'choo talkin' bout Maya?"

"Well, if you can't make me cum first again, I'll be your sex slave, & if you cum first, you'll be mine."

"Ok, but no weirdness, like you having a strap-on & you..."

"No, definitely nothing like that."

"Good, glad I got that outta the way."

"Ok, you ready to get your ass beatin?"

"Funny, I was about to ask you the same question."

"Yeah, funny, let's get this started again." she said, looking at his hard on.

"Prepare to get your ass beatin!"

"Put it in & we'll find out."

"Ok, but let's just change one thing." he said, then he turned her around, bent her forward, & forced his dick inside her ass. Then, started moving in & out. Slapping Maya's ass too.

"Oh, Zack. I didn't know you were gonna fuck my ass."

"Yeah, I'm full of surprises like that."

"You can say that again." Then, he started going faster. "Oh, Zack I'm gonna cum again!"

"Me too!" Then, Maya came in an explosion. Zack then came in her ass. "Ugh." Zack let out. He didn't pull out for a few minutes.

Finally, Maya got up & turned toward Zack. "Well, looks like I didn't win."

"Nope, but neither did you." he said, feeling victorious.

"I guess not."

"So, no one lost."

"Yep, unless you wanna go through with both of our bet."

"Waddaya mean?"

"You know, one night you're my slave, then another night, I'm yours, or the other way around."

"Ok, I guess, when do you wanna do yours?"

"How about 7:00, your place?"

"Oh, kay, great! Everyone'll be at that school play, so no one will disturb us."

"Great. I'll see you again, later."

"K, see ya." then, Maya got outta the shower, dried off, put her clothes back on, & went back to her room.

P.S. I was watching "The Wheaton Reassurance" episode of Big Bang Theory while writing the part where Zack & Maya start that competition for if Zack can make Maya cum before him again & it got me a bit fired up.


End file.
